


You'll Do For Now

by SheidyPanda



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Stanchez is mentioned a few times, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheidyPanda/pseuds/SheidyPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is bored and realizes he's at the same school Ford goes to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Do For Now

Rick wasn't sure what he was doing in the campus library. He didn't even go to this college, just woke up at one of the frat houses after what he assumed had been a party the night before. Turns out it was some lame hazing and cheap ass drinks that did nothing for him... Free resources didn't sound too bad, however, so he wandered into their 'science and technology' section only to be caught off guard by the sight of someone familiar. Intimately familiar.  
The man grinned and sauntered over to the table, leaning an arm on one side of the table next to nerdier of the Pine's twins. "Ford~ Fa-aauugg-ncy meeting you here."

Stanford nearly jumped out of his skin when he became aware of Rick's presence. "What?" It took him a moment to remember who Rick was; the guy his brother had introduced him to. Another trouble maker... "Oh it's you... What are you doing here? You don't even attend college, let alone this one." He scoffed, closing his notebook and eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Just thought I'd drop in. S-see how you're holding up in a place as boring as this." Rick took the seat to Ford's left, scooting the chair nice and uncomfortably close.

"Somehow I don't believe you... But I'm doing just fine. If you're looking for my brother, he's obviously not here." Ford huffed, leaning away from the other. Even if he didn't have any on him, Rick reeked of liquor.

"Not here for... I'm not looking for your twin, genius. I th-thought we could hang out some, actually. You know. Alone," The movement away only made Rick advance, shit eating grin starting to plaster itself on his face.

"I appreciate the offer, Rick, but I'm incredibly busy. I have an exam coming up in a few days and I need to keep --" Ford stumbled over his words and grabbed the hand that had crept its way onto his thigh. "Will you stop that!?"

"Ah, c-come o-auuughh-n don't be a bitch! No one will see." He licked his upper lip and perked an eyebrow.

Stanford moved Rick's hand to the table and opened his notebook again. "If you want to do that sort of thing, go find Stanley. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." He huffed and adjusted his glasses, looking down at the words he's scrawled. They didn't mean anything to him right now, but it was easier to pretend not to be flustered when he had something to occupy himself.

Rick frowned and quietly watched the nerd pretend to read. "So do you want a blowjob or not?"

The question caught Ford off guard. Was this some kind of trick? There was no way Rick was offering that kind of thing to him... Was there? His brain wouldn't stop vividly visualizing the possibilities. He only snapped back to reality when he heard the other grunt impatiently. And Ford couldn't' help but sigh, not even looking away from the page, "Fine, yes..."

A small squeak made the third wheel of the table known to their right. Fiddleford had wanted desperately to escape or for Stanford to get this guy to leave but now there was probably very little chance of that happening. "I think I'll just go."

"Oh hey Fi-aauugg-ddlesticks. Didn't see you there. Bye." Rick waved at McGucket as the man stood and clumsily gathered his things.

Fiddleford scrunched up his shoulders and clutched his papers. Rick was very intimidating and this whole situation was awkward and he was done. "I'll see you later, Stanford..."

Ford tried to tell his friend to wait and that he didn't have to leave, but Fiddleford was out of the library before he could even inhale. "Damn it, Rick, why do you love to embarrass me?"

"Hey, don't blame me, you're the one that- You said yes." Rick laughed louder than he should in the library, earning them both a few angry glares.

"Not so loud!" Ford covered the man's mouth with his hand, giving an awkward and apologetic wave to a few of the people that had been paying more and more attention to them. His cheeks started to heat up when he felt Rick's hands take his, maneuvering his palm so the other could lick a hot strip up to the space between his middle and index fingers. Stanford was transfixed as Rick stuck his tongue between them and made an obscene wiggling movement with it.

"We doin' this or what, nerd? I ain't got all day." Rick stared the other down, daring him to take on the challenge.

Stanford gaped like a fish before grabbing Rick's arm and practically dragging his smug ass to a more deserted part of the library. "Why on earth do you want to do something like this with me? Isn't my brother enough for you?"

Rick was incredibly uninterested in Ford's questioning. He spun the other around and backed him into one of the bookcases, nose finding itself a warm place against Ford's neck. "Shut up, Ford. You talking is not sexy right now."  
He was pleased when he heard the small inhale before silence lingered between them. Rick smirked and let his teeth and tongue start to map out the man's neck and jaw. He had to lean down a bit because of the height difference but the shaky exhale from Ford made the slow ache in his lower back worth it. Besides he wouldn't be stooping like this long. Rick made quick work of Stanford's belt, slipping his hand inside the front of the other's jeans and groping.

Ford shuttered, it already felt like his legs were trying to give out from under him. How long had he been holding out? He's been so busy he couldn't remember the last time he did something like this with himself let alone another person. "R-rick wait... Maybe we shouldn't. What if someone comes?"

"That's the fu-aauugg-cking point, genius." Rick dropped to his knees after pulling his hand out of Ford's pants, working them down around the man's knees and out of the way. "And I swear if you don't-- if you forget to warn me I will mount your head on my wall."

Ford swallowed hard, unsure of how to feel with Rick threatening him while being so close to his groin. "I-I'll be sure to remember," he answered carefully, suddenly not sure what to do with his hands as Rick removed his underwear. This was embarrassing and it was starting to show in the way he fidgeted with the spine of a book behind him.

Rick grinned and took a hold of Ford's cock. It was still soft but he could forgive performance issues. Not like he expected this twin to be a pro in public. He leaned in and kissed the underside of it, working up some extra spit before lapping at it messily. The organ perked up almost immediately, making Rick chuckle in the back of his throat. Rick wrapped a few fingers around the base, sucking the head into this mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Ford's gasping moan was like music to his ears. Making someone come undone was one of his favorite things. Sucking almost too hard, Rick started to bob his head.

Stanford leaned his head back, knocking into the books on the shelf and bringing one of his idle hands up to his mouth. His free appendage grabbed for Rick's hair, "Hey, slow down! I won't last if you do that..." He said that but made no real move to stop the other from doing whatever he pleased.

And Rick didn't seem to mind the digits that scraped his scalp lightly and tugged at his roots. In fact, he gave an approving groan, taking his hand away from the base of Ford's dick to hold onto his thighs instead. Stanford seemed to catch on, tightening his grip. Testing the waters. The nails digging into Ford's thigh told him he probably shouldn't try anything further...

Rick took it upon himself to speed up, the head of Ford's cock hitting the back of his throat and nose dusting against Ford's happy trail. It was almost as good as being drunk, the scent of the man filling his lungs whenever he could catch a breath. He could feel Ford pulse under him, legs tightening as he started to close in on that sweet ending.

"Rick... Rick, wait I'm going to... You said to tell you when I..." Stanford was, for once, unable to speak intelligently. His voice refused to make any more words in favor of panting and groaning out. He felt a slight shift beneath him as Rick moved his hands from Ford's thighs to his hips, holding him in place.

It only took another couple of long, sloppy movements before Rick felt his throat and mouth being flooded. He swallowed quickly, holding Ford still as the man rode out his orgasm. Once the initial waves passed he pulled back, letting go of the other's hip to wipe his chin. Rick sat back, admiring the sweaty mess that was Stanford Pines. "Not bad. You should practice with Fiddlesticks." Rick stood and adjusted himself in his own too tight pants.

Ford blinked a few times, coming down from the haze he had been in. "What? That isn't..."

"Later, genius." Rick sauntered away casually, licking at the corner of his mouth as he left. He'd have to find Stanley after this for a nice round in the car or something.

Stanford sighed and picked up his pants. He'd need to apologize to McGucket and reschedule their study session...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for Fidds D;
> 
> Also, I have no idea what universe this is in, so just go with it, friends.


End file.
